Many individuals enjoy a variety of professional and recreational water sports and activities, most of which require or benefit from the use of a personal flotation device such as a life jacket for safety. While traditional life jackets may keep an individual in the water afloat, the life jackets may not provide an obvious indication of individuals' locations in the event of an emergency. This is of particular concern during situations when an individual becomes lost at night or in dark, choppy waters. The dingy colors of conventional life jackets may prevent rescuers from easily spotting victims, further delaying the rescue process.
Therefore, a flotation device that increases the visibility of a user would be advantageous. The proposed invention allows a rescuer to more easily visualize an individual floating in water in the dark or under low-light conditions. This increased visibility increases the likelihood of a successful retrieval or rescue of the wearer.